


Your Lingerie's a Gift Wrap

by TheOnlyCeeCeeJ



Series: The Lingerie Chronicles [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fuckbuddies, Kinktober, Lingerie, M/M, Secret Admirer, Secrets, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Surprise Gifts, Surprise Sex, Top Bucky Barnes, men in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ/pseuds/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ
Summary: Steve couldn’t remember when he realized he liked lingerie. Well, he couldn’t remember exactly. Scrap that, he didn’t like lingerie… He LOVED lingerie. There was just something about it that made him feel… It made him feel sexy.Steven Grant Rogers had a secret that he hoped no one would find out... Such a shame there's that one person in the 21st Century that knows him TOO well!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Lingerie Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962130
Comments: 10
Kudos: 169
Collections: Thwip & Hari's Kinktober '20





	Your Lingerie's a Gift Wrap

**Author's Note:**

> Oh HAIIIIIII welcome to the continuous ramblings of my mind! This is my first entry for our Discord Server's Kinktober. I was given the prompts Lipstick and Lingerie. This is the fic for Lingerie... Lipstick is to follow later this month!
> 
> Firstly a HUGE thank you to anthwip and Harishe for arranging this horny fucking mess that I love! Y'all are my peeps, LY!  
> Secondly, a MAHOOSIVE thank you to Nelalila for beta reading this craziness for me... You are incredible...  
> (Everyone, read their stuff PLEASE! It's just so damn good!)
> 
> Enjoy x

Steve couldn’t remember when he realized he liked lingerie. Well, he couldn’t remember  _ exactly. _ Scrap that, he didn’t  _ like  _ lingerie… He LOVED lingerie. There was just something about it that made him feel… It made him feel sexy. And he didn’t want to wear it for anyone else. Just for him. He didn’t wear it for those  _ sexy _ times. No, he wasn’t really getting any anyway. He just liked to wear it all the time. 

Whenever he thought about it, he could vaguely remember hearing the Spider-Kid talking about wearing thongs under his suit for comfort and to minimize underwear lines. At first, he just laughed to himself and shook his head, but it kept playing on his mind. For months, he had thought about it. When he was on mission, he couldn’t help but feel his underwear bunching and chafing. He couldn’t believe he had never noticed it before, but now, it’s all he could feel.

He kept catching himself in mirrors and windows when he was wearing his suit; he’d actually stop and check out his own ass. Really, his suit was thick enough that there weren’t any lines, but the curiosity was still there, burning in his brain. Despite it being only in his own head, he blushed deeply whenever he was thinking about it. 

So he took the leap. 

Now, it wouldn’t do for Captain America to stroll into Victoria’s Secret and buy some suspiciously large pairs of panties, so Steve did the only thing he could. He begrudgingly asked for help. He spent an afternoon with Peter, learning how to properly use the StarkPad he had been issued - and hidden under his bed for god knows how long - before learning about online shopping and using the internet in general. 

After his impromptu 21st Century lesson, Steve spent hours going through pages upon pages of items, filling his basket, emptying it, and then filling it again. In the end, he only bought something simple, in black, and he made sure the website offered discreet packaging (that had been an awkward conversation with the kid, on Steve’s side anyway; Peter didn’t really seem phased by it).

Steve was thankful that he no longer lived at Avengers Tower or on the Compound, so that he could have the first moments in private. He held the panties in his hands like they were the most delicate and precious thing he owned. Ok, they  _ were _ , but he was a little excessive. His face burned red as he slid off his clothes and slowly pulled the lacy fabric up his thighs. 

He couldn’t believe how amazing they felt. It almost felt freeing. He stood in the full-length mirror and couldn’t believe his eyes. He didn’t look strange like he thought he would. The 40’s part of his mind had been calling him a pervert whilst he was waiting for the deliveries, but as soon as he saw his ass framed by the decolletage, that didn’t matter anymore. 

A monster had been created.

From that moment on, Steve spent most of his spare time online. He found companies that sold speciality lingerie for men, which made him feel better about doing all of this, because that meant that there were plenty of other men out there like him. He spent hundreds of dollars splurging on everything he wanted. 

It started with thongs, g-strings, brazilians, cheeky and lacy shorts, but it quickly developed into garters, garter belts, thigh highs, stockings, bralettes… Everything in every colour. He eventually had to ask Tony to put together some drawers for him that were biometrically locked, and luckily, the man didn’t ask the whys, only the basic details.

With his drawers full, Steve found that this wasn’t just something for under his suit. He quickly found himself wearing thongs under his training gear, the lack of material freeing for him, making him train harder and better. Soon enough, Steve was lounging around the house in lacy shorts and bralette, delighting in the feel of the soft lace on his skin. He thanked the security system that Tony had installed, meaning no one could come in without his authorization. He could do whatever he liked and  _ wear _ whatever he liked in the privacy of his own home. He loved the lingerie but didn’t know how everyone else would react if they found out.

It’s a good thing that no one knew. 

Bucky knew that Steve had a secret lingerie stash.

For as long as he could remember, Steve’s eyes had always wandered. Back in the ’40s, when they would be loitering around the department stores, he would always see Steve’s eyes wandering over to the female mannequins. Bucky knew Steve was trying to hide it, but he really wasn’t very good at it.

Back then, Bucky had thought that maybe Steve just needed a girl he could spoil and buy these things for, and yeah, he tried to help with that, but we all know how that went. Now, being in the 21st Century and seeing how progressive everything was, he knew it was different. 

It was during one of his late-night internet porn binges that he came across something he’d never thought about. The thumbnail showed a faceless, buffed up body laid down, lacy boy shorts covering his junk. As soon as he saw it, something clicked in his head. Maybe that’s why Steve had been staring all those years ago.

The thought stayed in the back of Bucky’s mind for a while, until a moment during a mission when he found himself distracted by Steve’s ass and noticed that it looked even more perfect than usual. It was as though his suit was painted on, with no barrier whatsoever. From that moment on, he found himself staring at Steve’s ass whenever he could, trying to work out if his theory was correct. Not that he was complaining; America’s Ass demanded attention that he was happy to give. 

Bucky soon realized that it wasn’t just under the suit that he was ‘needing’ to check. Steve’s training gear looked smoother and his jeans hugged him perfectly. The day that really cemented it, Steve hadn’t known Bucky was there yet and was reaching to grab something off of a shelf. As his shirt rode up, Bucky spotted a little bit of baby blue lace peek out of the waistband of Steve’s jeans. 

Steve quickly recovered, pulling his shirt down and getting back to whatever he was working on, not really taking in his surroundings. Bucky knocked on the door to make his presence known and the blush that dusted Steve’s cheeks went straight to Bucky’s crotch.

“Bucky, hi. How long have you been there?” Steve asked, trying to keep himself as composed as possible.

Bucky chuckled. “I just got here, Stevie. I was bored, so I thought I’d come and see what you’re doing,” he said, dropping himself into one of the seats in front of Steve’s desk. 

“Well, I have this mountain of paperwork to do for Fury. You’re welcome to help me if you like,” Steve grinned, gesturing to the pile of folders that were neatly piled up to his left.

“Really, Stevie?” Bucky groaned, “I was thinking maybe a sparring session or something a little more punchy.” Bucky pouted at the dead-pan look Steve was giving him. “Please, Stevie.”

“Isn’t Sam available, or maybe Nat?” he asked, opening the top folder.

“Nat’s in Belize with Clint, and it’s not as much fun with Sam… I have to hold back too much. Come on, you know you’d rather throw a few punches than do this shit.” 

Steve sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Bucky was right, and he knew it. Steve looked up to see the shit-eating grin plastered across his best friend’s face.

“Fine. But just a couple of hours. I really need to get this work done.”

Bucky stood and gestured for Steve to lead the way. Bucky watched the man leave and followed a few steps behind, simply because now, knowing what he knows, that ass deserved as much attention as he could give. As they walked, Bucky started devising plans to do just that and more. He needed to get Steve’s attention and he knew exactly  _ how _ .

After a few weeks, something strange happened. 

Steve came home one day and a package had been delivered, but he knew he hadn’t ordered anything. Suspicious as ever, he scanned the package to make sure there wasn’t anything malicious inside before he even thought about taking it into his apartment. 

When he opened the parcel, his heart dropped. Laid perfectly in the tissue paper sat the most beautiful and delicate things he’d ever seen. The baby blue lace was exquisite. Steve lifted it up and let the material slide across his skin. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. After the initial moment of wonder at the beauty of the garment, he realized something. 

Someone knew.

Steve didn’t know what to do. There was no return address or delivery note. In fact, there was no note at all. Really, he needed Tony, but he couldn’t ask for help without revealing everything. No. He’d have to deal with this one on his own. Not like he knew how to even begin. 

Whilst Steve was still trying to put on his ‘Stark’ hat, packages kept arriving. Each day had a different item; some were full sets already, or the sets were spread out over the days. He knew the person had meant to send them to him since they were all his size. Ok, so he couldn’t bring himself to put any of it on yet,  no matter how much he wanted to , but he had held it up and seen that they would all fit perfectly.

Steve decided that he could start investigating by looking back at the security footage outside his apartment, but that was automatically a dead end. The packages were delivered by either FedEX, UPS or the USPS, and when Steve checked each of the delivery men, they were all legitimate employees on their normal postal run.

Therefore, Steve tried to get on with his day-to-day life, but he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He was watching everyone around him closely, trying to see if anyone was acting any different, treating him any differently, even looking at him slightly differently, but he couldn’t notice anything out of the ordinary. 

One day, Steve was in his office when Bucky came in, taking his usual seat in front of the desk. 

“You ok, Stevie? You’ve been acting a little strange recently,” Bucky asked, propping up his feet on the desk in the way that he knew Steve hated. 

Steve looked at Bucky and thought about it for a moment. Bucky was his best friend. Surely he’d understand. Maybe? Maybe he could tell him the truth and have some help. His mind ran over every possible outcome to telling Bucky and he eventually decided against it. 

“Of course I’m ok. I just have a lot of work to do so…” Steve trailed off, gesturing to the growing pile of files he was accommodating. 

“So… You don’t feel like coming downstairs and punching the shit out of me?” Bucky asked, resting his chin on his palm.

“No matter how wonderful that sounds,” Steve smiled, “two things. First, I really can’t leave this work any longer. And second, you would barely let me get a punch in.”

“Aww Stevie, I can’t make it too easy for you, where’s the fun in that?”

“Yeah, sure. Thanks for stopping by, Buck.”

Bucky nodded and stood, taking his leave. He stopped when he reached the door. “Stevie?” he said quietly. “You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

Bucky watched Steve’s usually composed face change for just a moment before he schooled it once more. Whilst his usual face was back, there was something behind his eyes just begging for… attention? 

Steve just nodded, though, and looked down at the words before him, unable to concentrate. If he didn’t know any better, he would have thought that Bucky… _No._ _It couldn’t be_. Steve shook his head of the thoughts and threw himself into his work. He needed a distraction for just a few hours before he went home and stared at the packages again.

The next day, no package arrived, or the next day. Steve thought he would be breathing a sigh of relief but instead, he kind of missed the surprise. It was strange, he knew he shouldn’t, but these last few weeks, he’d almost looked forward to getting home and finding a new one. He had forgotten about trying to find out who it was, he had just accepted them into his apartment, and honestly, he should be really disappointed in himself, but he just couldn’t bring himself to care.

It was that night that he finally decided that he would try one of the gifts on. After his shower, he opened up the biometric lock on his drawers and opened the one he had dedicated to the gifted lingerie. He pulled out the first box he had received and opened it, letting his fingers brush gently over the flimsy fabric. 

Taking a deep breath, he pulled them out and laid them on his bed. He pushed all of the bad thoughts from his mind as he slipped the fabric over his thighs. His breath quickened as his dick was comfortably cradled in the most exquisite panties he had ever worn. Whoever had bought these for him must have spent a pretty penny on these. He then pulled on the matching bralette, which had his cock twitching when the fabric brushed his nipples. 

Steve turned to look in the mirror and smiled. He loved it. Whoever was behind the mysterious gifts had incredible taste and couldn’t have meant anything malicious. Why send something so incredible just to do something awful against him. Sure, the way he was thinking was probably the most naive he’d ever been, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Instead, he laid down on his bed and smiled, letting his hands run over his body. He brushed his fingertips over the fabric on his nipples and shuddered at the texture. He tried to imagine a person over him, feeling him and the underwear he had on. In his mind, they were faceless and he definitely didn’t register the fact that the person he was imagining was built  _ just _ like Bucky. 

Steve let his hand rub over his lace-clad dick, gasping in pleasure. Steve let his mind imagine not-Bucky’s hands, mouth and body all over him as he rubbed himself to completion embarrassingly quickly, cum painting the inside of the panties.

Steve lay there happily sated and couldn’t bring himself to move. He should be worried about the obviously expensive fabric, but he was enjoying the feeling of it, together with his drying cum on his still-sensitive cock. 

The next day, Steve felt marginally better. He’d had several meetings and briefings at S.H.I.E.L.D. which had kept his mind very occupied, before he headed back to the Tower to try and  _ maybe _ finish those reports that were still littering his desk. 

When he stepped into his office, he immediately felt like something was off, as though someone had been there. Steve was immediately on high alert as he asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to scan the room. 

_ “Nothing seems to have been taken, Captain. Though there is a package on your desk.” _ F.R.I.D.A.Y. informed.  _ “I have scanned the package and can detect nothing untoward. I suspect it is a regular hand-delivery.” _

Steve’s attention fell to the box sat on his desk, wrapped with a huge amount of ribbon. He strode over and looked at the package with shaking hands. “And you don’t know who placed it here?”

_ “I’m sorry, something seems to have scrambled my system, Captain, I have a few minutes this afternoon unaccounted for. I will notify Mr. Stark…” _

“No!” Steve yelled; there was no way he wanted Tony involved in this. “No, not yet I… You said there was nothing untoward, let me deal with this one for now. I’ll… I’ll tell Tony if I need to, ok?”

_ “Ok, Captain, please let me know if you require me to assist you any further.” _

“Thanks, F.R.I.D.A.Y., that’ll be all for now.”

Steve quickly made sure his office was fully secure with the blinds down before he started pulling at the ribbon. Before he could open the package properly, he noticed a card fall to the ground. When he read the wording, he finally knew exactly who had sent him all of his gifts.

His breath quickened as he ripped open the paper. When he lifted the elegant box, he choked back a laugh; he couldn’t tell whether the laugh was from amusement, shock or nerves, but there it was. Steve took in the silvery lace and satin shimmering in the fluorescent lighting, its red straps a stark contrast. He lifted out the underbust corset and set it aside with a smile, reaching into the box to inspect the matching garter belt and stockings. They were  _ perfect. _

When he spotted the panties, he dropped back into his chair, unable to control his laughter. The silver lace shorts had a red star in the middle of the ass. He wasn’t even sure he could keep a straight face  if when he put these on.

But everything be damned if he didn’t try!

Steve placed it all back in the box and rushed out of the office, the card dropping to the ground:

**_“I think you’d look incredible in this… Fancy some fun, punk? I’ll be over tonight. Make sure you’re ready x”_ **

When Steve reached his apartment, he tossed the box on his bed and headed straight for the shower, cleaning and shaving every part of himself as quickly as he could. He towel dried and moisturized himself before slipping on the lingerie. 

As he checked himself out in the mirror, it finally hit him what was about to happen. Sure, he and Bucky had fooled around a little in the past, but it just fizzled out. They got so busy with aliens, Hydra, Thanos and whoever else had decided to attack the people of the planet, things just stopped and neither of them started it back up again. 

Until now, apparently.

As Steve checked himself in the mirror, he started thinking about what was gonna happen tonight. He was already dressed, and he still had to let Bucky in. What should he do? He could put a robe on, or maybe throw on some clothes over what he was wearing, or he could unlock the door and allow Bucky to let himself in. _No, that wouldn’t work!_ _Dressed like this… Can’t just leave it open for just anyone to walk in._

Steve was having his internal battle while he continued to admire himself in the mirror.

“Fuck Stevie, if I’d known you looked like  _ this _ , I’d have bought you this years ago.”

Steve froze when he heard the recognizable voice. He turned and his eyes landed on Bucky, leaning against his bedroom doorway, looking at him in a way he’d never seen before. Steve had never felt so exposed in his life and couldn’t fight the blush that crept up his body. 

“How’d you get in?” he asked, trying to keep some composure in his voice. 

Bucky smirked. “I have my ways, don’t you worry your pretty head about it.” Bucky strode across the room and took his place behind Steve, pressing the full lengths of their bodies together. Steve gasped as he felt Bucky’s hardness press against his ass. 

Bucky’s hands trailed up Steve’s sides, from his thighs to the top of his corset, dragging the lace over the skin of Steve’s hips and over the satin of the corset caressing his ribs. Steve’s knees shuddered at the sensations. Bucky’s hands traveled across Steve’s stomach, metal hand splayed across his corset holding him tight, and the flesh one sliding down to his hardening cock. 

Steve groaned and let his head fall back onto Bucky’s shoulder as the other man groped and squeezed his lace-clad cock. Steve could feel Bucky’s breath hot against his neck as he pushed back and ground his ass against the man behind him. 

“Stevie, fuck, you’ve never been like… God this ‘you’ is amazing,” Bucky moaned, reaching down and cupping Steve’s balls.

Dressed like this, Steve didn’t feel like Captain America anymore; despite his size, Steve felt like he was back to his pre-serum self, needing Bucky to look after him and make him feel safe. Steve couldn’t speak, he couldn’t bring himself to voice anything but moans and whimpers.

Bucky’s hand trailed back up to the corset. “I think we can make this a little tighter, can’t we?” Bucky said, question loosely hanging in the air, both of them already knowing the answer.

Bucky stepped back and dragged his hands around the corset, to the tie-back and yanked the laces. Steve gasped as he felt his waist being cinched. He shouldn’t like the feeling but his cock throbbed as he felt the breath leave him. Steve looked up into the mirror and his eyes locked onto the predatory gaze of Bucky, tying the corset back up. 

Steve tried to regain his breath as Bucky pulled his body back hard. Bucky lifted his metal hand to Steve’s face and dragged his thumb across Steve’s lips. 

“I’ve forgotten what that pretty mouth feels like,” Bucky said, prying Steve’s lips open, letting two fingers slide in along Steve’s tongue. 

Steve moaned and closed his eyes, sucking and swirling his tongue around the fingers exactly how he knew Bucky liked. He smiled around the fingers when he heard Bucky’s deep groan. Bucky let his fingers drop from Steve’s mouth with a wet pop and stepped back, walking over to the bed. 

Bucky undid his pants and opened them before he sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning back on his elbows, his eyes beckoning. Steve got the message, turned and dropped to his knees, crawling over between Bucky’s legs. 

With his hands resting on Bucky’s thighs, Steve looked up at the man. At Bucky’s subtle nod, Steve reached forward and pulled out Bucky’s cock. His mouth watered as memories flooded back to him; the taste, how heavy if felt on his tongue, how it filled his mouth and ass so perfectly. Steve gripped the base and gave a few leisurely strokes, smiling as Bucky groaned. 

“Come on, Stevie, get on with it,” Bucky demanded, holding the hitch his voice wanted to have. “I can see in your eyes how much you want it.”

Steve looked up from Bucky’s cock and their eyes locked. Bucky gave Steve the wink - the one that he knew would send him crazy - and Steve dove in, wrapping his lips around the head and lowering himself down slowly. Steve relaxed his throat and let himself take in more and more, delighting in the deep guttural moan that came from Bucky as he dropped back onto the bed. 

Steve gripped Bucky’s hips and pulled him closer, sucking and licking like someone out of some cheap porno, like his life depended on it. He moaned around Bucky’s cock, letting the vibrations travel through the man’s entire body. 

As Steve continued with the same fervor, Bucky eventually managed to get over his initial shock and compose himself enough to lift himself back up to his elbows. He couldn’t miss one more moment of this. Steve, on his knees, back arched and lace-clad ass high in the air, begging for attention. Bucky pushed himself up so that he could run his hands through Steve’s hair, gripping tightly and taking control, slowing the man’s movements to a stop.

“Fuck, Stevie, do you want this to be over already?” he gasped. 

Steve looked up at him - mouth still full - with a wicked gleam in his eyes before hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard until only the head remained in his mouth. He grinned as he felt Bucky’s legs shake on either side of him, his fingers tightening in his hair. 

Steve pulled off and looked up through his lashes. “I just missed your cock, that’s all,” he said, wiping the stray saliva from his chin.

Bucky pulled Steve up so that the blonde could straddle his waist, immediately dragging him in for a hungry kiss. Their tongues battled and teeth clashed while Steve ground his hips, dragging their cocks together deliciously. Bucky’s hands gripped Steve’s ass tight, taking control of their frottage. Bucky let his metal hand slip beneath the waistband of Steve’s panties, tracing his puckered rim lightly. 

Steve broke the kiss, letting his head fall back and giving Bucky access to his throat. Bucky bit down when he felt the wetness between Steve’s cheeks. He pushed his finger in and groaned when the muscle gave way easily. 

“Hmm… did someone prep a little before I got here?” he asked, pushing his finger in deeper. When Steve just moaned, Bucky grinned, licking the bite mark he’d left. “You wanted to be ready for me, didn’t you?”

Steve blushed and nodded, pushing back on the finger. Bucky pulled his finger out, chuckling when Steve whined. He gave Steve’s ass a quick spank before throwing the man off his lap. Steve lay there watching as Bucky slowly removed his clothes. He had been so focused on the man’s cock that he hadn’t realized that Bucky had still been fully clothed.

As soon as he was naked, Bucky kneeled on the bed and flipped Steve onto his front, gripping his hips and pulling him up to his knees. Steve gasped as he was manhandled. Sure, they’d fucked before but never like this. He was usually the one more in control, but now he just let his body go lax and be molded however Bucky wanted; he was Bucky’s to do with whatever he wanted, and he’d never been so turned on in his life.

Bucky gripped both of Steve’s ass cheeks and squeezed hard, rolling and parting them. He felt the fabric of the shorts become taut and in one swift move ripped them straight down the middle. Steve moaned as he heard the fabric break, and just as he was about to look over his shoulder, he felt something wet pressing against his hole that made him drop forward onto his elbows.

Bucky’s tongue was relentless, poking and prodding as far as it could reach. Bucky moaned as he sucked on the skin, holding back nothing as he rendered Steve into a babbling mess. Steve should have been embarrassed at the noises he was making, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. It just felt so  _ good _ . 

Bucky grinned when he realized Steve had started pushing back, demanding more like the needy bitch he was. Determined to give the man exactly what he wanted, Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s hips and held him tight against his face, fucking him mercilessly. 

Steve screamed as his body started shaking, he could feel his orgasm creeping up on him. His body needed to cum but he didn’t want to yet. He wanted Bucky buried deep inside him. He wanted his orgasm to clench around Bucky and drag the other man’s orgasm out. He wanted Bucky to pump him full of cum while he was quivering, the heat spreading between them. 

_ That’s _ what he needed. 

“Ah! Buck! Ple… Please! I… I need…” he panted. 

Bucky pulled back and grinned. “What do you need, Stevie?”

“I need… Ah!” Steve yelled as Bucky dove back in. “Please! I need… I need you to fuck me, please!”

Bucky pulled back again and laughed. “Oh if that’s all you wanted, you only had to ask.”

Bucky stood and slicked up his cock before lining himself up and pushing forward slowly. He probably should have prepped Steve a bit more, but he knew Steve could take it. 

Steve knew he could take it, and with the state the man was in, Bucky knew he would enjoy the burn all the much more.

Steve whimpered as he felt himself be filled. It felt different.  _ More _ . The burn and the stretch intensified his pleasure as he felt helpless and completely at Bucky’s mercy. Bucky pushed himself in so agonizingly slow, every inch would be remembered for days, maybe months. Bucky could feel every one of Steve’s pants make him clench a little, pulling Bucky deeper.

Once he had bottomed out, Bucky stilled for a few moments to let Steve adjust. While he wanted Steve utterly destroyed, he couldn’t bring himself to damage him like  _ that _ (not unless they discussed it beforehand). After a few moments, Steve rocked his hips to signal that he was ready. He glanced over his shoulder, and the look in his eyes held a challenge.  _ Give me all that you’ve got. _

Well, Bucky wasn’t one to step down from a challenge. Especially not one from such a punk!

Bucky pulled back and instantly began a brutal pace, hammering at Steve’s prostate with almost every thrust. He leaned forward and gripped the top of the corset, using it as leverage to pull the boneless Steve back onto his cock exactly how he wanted it. 

Steve screamed a string of curses that would cause outrage with those people who held him on that All-American pedestal. He was begging, pleading, calling himself every derogatory name under the sun and he didn’t care. Right now, they were all true and he knew it only spurred Bucky on. If anyone saw him like this, well… No point thinking about that, who would give a fuck?! Right now felt perfect.

Steve could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge. He knew that this time, he wouldn’t be able to control it. He didn’t want to. He wanted to let go.  _ Needed _ to let go. Bucky knew Steve wouldn’t last much longer, so he pulled the man up until he was only on his knees and held him close, fucking into him as deep as he could go, dragging his cock across every part of Steve’s insides. 

Bucky kept his grip on Steve with one hand and let the other fall to Steve’s neglected cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. Steve’s body started to shake as he felt himself clawing at the edge, desperate to fall over and find release. 

“Fuck! Please, please…” Steve begged.

“Please, what, Stevie?” Bucky asked gently - so different to the pounding he was giving. “You want to cum?” Steve nodded weakly. “Oh Stevie, I’m not stopping you. If you wanna cum…” he began, pulling out slowly, “then cum!” 

Bucky landed one last punishing blow to Steve’s prostate, that together with the apparent permission sent Steve over the edge, painting his chest and the bedspread with his cum. Steve sagged, leaving only Bucky’s strength to hold him up, fucking into him like he was a ragdoll as he chased his own orgasm. A few more erratic thrusts and Bucky’s was biting down on Steve’s shoulder as he came, hips stuttering as he emptied himself deep inside the man. 

As soon as he was done, he let Steve go. The Captain dropped onto the bed with zero grace, into his own cum without a care in the world. Bucky stood and watched his cum dribble out of Steve’s ass before he dropped down on the bed as well, trying to regain his breath. 

They lay there for a few moments, only the sounds of their heavy breathing could be heard, until Steve could finally form words. “So you gonna tell me how you broke into my office  _ and _ my apartment?” Steve asked.

Bucky chuckled. “Stark owed me a favor or two, so…” he trailed off with a shrug.

Steve shot up. “WHAT?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so there will be a part 2 to this simply because of some INCREDIBLE art Harishe shared to me, I couldn't help it!! That'll be out soon!
> 
> You can find me screaming in this discord server, come say hey if you want loads of MCU fics, thirst and chat! https://discord.gg/6wFsB2f
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
